Erection pumps have been known in the art for some years. Operation of such devices includes the steps of placing a chamber over a flaccid penis so as to close the chamber, and using the pump to evacuate the chamber with air or water. This evacuation process causes a pressure differential between the inside and the outside of the chamber, and a corresponding pressure differential between the chamber interior and the blood flow in the penis. As the pressure in the chamber is lowered, additional blood is induced to flow into the penis, and this inflow causes the penis to become more erect.
Conventional erection pumps may include a diagram at a lower end of the chamber, so as to operate via a tube attached at an upper end of the chamber. In a typical application, the tube is connected to a handheld pump device, which is usually in the form of an inflatable bulb with a non-return valve. Such pumps can be modified by enthusiasts to use water rather than air. The user can place the penis through the diagram, into the chamber, and removes air or water from the chamber by use of the pump.
Among the shortcomings with conventional and modern erection pumps are that the erection achieved using such pumps is not very long-lived, and that the erection produced may not be of sufficient rigidity. What is needed is a device which overcomes these, and other, shortcomings of similar devices in the present state of the art.